


Waiting For You

by Idhren15



Series: Linked Universe Collection [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Legend, Biromantic Legend, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Legend is soft, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Mild Language, Pining Ravio, Ravio (Legend of Zelda) - centric, Ravioli, a little angst but mostly fluff and romance!, i guess, only a little angst though, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren15/pseuds/Idhren15
Summary: He wishes Link was still here.He wishes that Link wouldstay,instead of going off on yet another quest, disappearing off into a dark-looking portal with a couple of guys who looked oddly similar to him.He wants Link to behere, withhim.He just wantsLink.Ravio's perspective of chapter 3 of my fic,A Chain Of Aces. Set in Linked Universe, just a load of soft Raviolink!
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linked Universe Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940221
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! XD Ravio's POV of chapter 3, which you can read in my fic 'A Chain Of Aces' - it's the previous one in this series. 
> 
> I'm an arospec asexual, I know literally nothing about relationships and Feelings and Stuff but I hope I conveyed this well. Haven't written romance in ages lol. But there's not enough good fluffy Raviolink fic out there, so I'm adding to the ship XD 
> 
> If you don't like the ship, don't read. This is very shippy and fluffy and a little sprinkle of angst too :3

Ravio hums as he dusts the shelves in the bedroom, this oddly domestic habit that he's fallen into. It was just an occasional thing, at first, dusting off the grey layers whenever he entered the room. But now it's a fortnightly routine, clean the room of the hero he so loves in case he returns.

Because Link has been gone for a long while, now.

Ravio thought that they'd get some rest, after everything with Yuga and Lorule and him then being welcomed to stay in Hyrule permanently…it was a dream come true.

But all dreams fade with time, and now Ravio finds himself as part-merchant, part-housekeeper for a place that has become his own but is also so much _his_ that Ravio was a little scared to clean it at first. Link has so many weapons and trinkets from his various adventures, and most of them Ravio doesn't want to touch. Eventually though, he has to tidy some of the stuff away, and does so with great care and caution.

He wishes he didn't have to, though.

He wishes Link was still here.

He wishes that Link would _stay_ , instead of going off on yet another quest, disappearing off into a dark-looking portal with a couple of guys who looked oddly similar to him.

He wants Link to be _here_ , with _him_.

He just wants _Link_.

He's selfish, really - Link is probably saving the world, or another world perhaps, but Ravio wants him to stop being the hero and just be his _partner_. 

Ravio sighs, clearing the rest of the dust away, and closes the door to Link's room, trudging downstairs to the too-empty kitchen. He checks the pantry is all stocked, checks that the tin of Link's favourite biscuits haven't gone stale, makes sure that everything is just _perfect_ for when his hero returns.

 _If he returns_ , a little voice whispers.

Ravio ignores it.

He makes himself a mug of hot chocolate, sipping the warm, sweet liquid as he debates what to do with his day. He should probably try and sell some more of his wares, but he's not in the best mood. The days when he cleans Link's room are always the worst, because he ends up moping around the house, using up all the sweet foods and just _missing_ Link, the whole day.

Ravio misses him, _so much,_ that he almost hears his voice.

 _Wait_.

He stands up too quick, his head spinning as he dashes towards the door but he _has_ to know, he's not hearing things is _he_ really back -

Ravio flings open the door, and sees his hero standing there.

"Mr Hero!" he cries, and he's running before he can think, slamming into warm, steady arms, breathing in the smell of metal and wood and sweat and _Link_.

Link seems a little stiff, though, and doesn't relax into his hold.

"Oh, hi, Ravio," Link finally grunts, and something in Ravio's chest squeezes painfully. He pushes aside the hurt with his usual dramatic flair, letting out a deliberately loud gasp as he steps back.

"Is that all I get?" he exclaims, "You've been gone for _ages_ and I know you've been round here but never actually stopped home and I - I _missed_ you, Link!"

He tries to keep his tone light, but his hands are trembling, and he knows that his act is cracking and he hasn't even said quite how _much_ he's missed Link.

Link, whose face gains a delicate pink tinge, oddly contrasted to the harshness of his voice as he hisses, "Let's just…go inside."

Ravio suddenly notices that there are quite a few others around - most of them blond, and oddly quite familiar, though he's not quite able to place it.

 _They look like Link though - oh_.

"Oh!" he exclaims aloud, "Who are these guys, Mr Hero? They look a bit like you…"

"Um, they're distant family," Link mutters, "Come on, inside." He seizes Ravio's wrist, the skin tingling where they touch, and drags him into the house.

Ravio's mind is spinning. "Your family? Link, I know that's not true, they look like you but more in the way that _we're_ similar, not in a blood related kind of way, you've been travelling with them haven't you, all on some sort of adventure I bet and oh I'm rambling again I-"

"Bunny," Link whispers, and Ravio freezes, suddenly aware that he's been backed against a wall, Link's hand still tight around his wrist.

"I… I missed you _so_ _much_ ," he confesses, his eyes stinging with tears.

Link's expression softens."I missed you too, Ravi," he says, and Ravio's heart swells.

"Then why didn't you come back?" he murmurs,"Why didn't you stop by? Or write letters or do _something_ so that I…so I knew you were okay…"

Link's even closer, now, and Ravio's breath hitches.

"I couldn't return," he responds,"We got pulled into different worlds, different timelines. That's where they're from - they're all heroes, across the ages."

Ravio manages a nod, glad that Link isn't lying to him.

"I would've come back sooner," he continues, his breath tickling Ravio's cheek, "I've _really_ missed you Bunny."

Ravio's heart is pounding loud, blood rushing to his cheeks as Link leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Ravio's cheek. Ravio wriggles out of his hold and wraps his arms around the hero, holding him close and breathing in his scent. Link returns the hug, then pulls back a little, his eyes shining.

Ravio takes the opportunity to guide their lips together.

Link seems surprised, and Ravio takes the opportunity to press in further, until all he can taste and smell and sense is _Link, Link, Link._

It's _bliss_ , he has missed this so much, has missed _Link_ , and his head spins too fast from the thrill of the kiss for any troublesome thoughts to manifest.

Eventually they part, both gasping for air, and Ravio gazes into the blue eyes of his lover. Link's irises sparkle, a soft blush on his cheeks, and his lips are very red, almost swollen.

Ravio feels rather proud that it is of his doing.

"Wow, Ravi," Link comments, though it's less sarcasm and more of a breathy whisper that sends chills through Ravio.

"I missed you too," Ravio somehow manages to say, and Link grins.

"I can tell."

Ravio blushes, then Link's laughing and he's laughing and they just pull each other close for an embrace, Ravio closing his eyes as he breaths in Link's scent again.

Far too soon, though, Link pulls away, his flushed expression settling into the usual straight line of his mouth.

"I'm sorry it's been so long, I…"

"I know, hero things," Ravio says, waving his hands as he speaks, "All the usual for you, Link. Though I know you've been close before…"

Link looks away. "I.. We didn't really have time, and I didn't want to just see you and then have to go so quickly after-"

 _Bullshit_ , Ravio thinks suddenly, a little angry.

"The others, they're heroes too, you said. Do any of them have, um, a counterpart?" he asks, keeping his voice steady.

"Like you? No, not as far as I'm aware."

"Then…did you not want them knowing me? Or-" Ravio's eyes widen as he puts the pieces together, "They don't know you're gay! And… Are you _ashamed_ of it?"

Link scowls. "No! I - I'm _biromantic_ anyway, you knew that, but no I'm not ashamed of being, um, _bi_ I… I just…"

"Are you ashamed of _me_?" Ravio asks quieter, the thought hitting his chest and dragging his heart down with it.

_He is. He's ashamed of me, he doesn't want them to know he's dating someone as weird and useless as me-_

Link pales. "Shit," he whispers, "Shit, Bunny I-"

Ravio reaches down to pick up his scarf, his eyes stinging a little. But before he can get away, Link grasps his wrist firmly.

"Shit," Link swears again, "Ravi, I'm sorry. I'm not ashamed of you, I… _damn_ this sounds so bad but I… I didn't want them knowing I was in a relationship. Not…not because of you, but, well I'm a tough hero, right?"

 _And strong_ , Ravio thinks, unable to tear his wrist from Link's grip.

"I don't want them thinking I'm _soft_ ," Link confesses, the tips of his ears red.

Ravio is…conflicted, because he's thrilled to have Link here but hurt that Link has avoided him previously, and not wanting to be seen as _soft_ , _Goddess above_ Link is one of the softest, most caring people that Ravio knows.

_Tough hero indeed._

"Bunny? I'm really sorry, I didn't want to mess things up but I have, oh goddess I have, _shit_ , Ravi, I'm so sorry I-"

Ravio silences him with his lips.

Because worse than thinking Link is ashamed of them, is having Link nearly break down as he almost begs in his apology.

Link's eyes are wet as they pull back, and Ravio hugs him again, trying not to think about the way Link clings to him, the whispered words _don't leave me too_ tickling his ear.

"I'm not gonna leave you," Ravio murmurs,"I'll stay here as long as you need me, Mr Hero."

Link stiffens slightly.

"I'll be here, Link," Ravio amends.

Link finally pulls back, his blue eyes desperate and longing. "Bunny?"

He says it almost like a question and Ravio nods, letting Link move in as they kiss again, softer, with a tender longing. Ravio wishes they could stay in this embrace forever.

But unfortunately Link does pull away, his eyes shining but a sadness clouds them. 

"I… I need to get back to the others," he says slowly, reluctantly.

Ravio reaches out and takes his hand. "Bring them here."

Link frowns. "Bring them…in here? Bunny…"

"I'll make dinner," Ravio adds quickly, "It'll be good for you to rest. Plus, I want to meet the guys who are travelling with my hero. Make sure they're up to the task," he grins, and Link blinks, then a smile spreads over his face too and he chuckles.

"You _will_ have to tell them about us, though," Ravio comments, "I don't want to act distant from you. I won't be able to."

Link sighs. "I know, and I…. I shouldn't lie about this. About _us_. Because I'm _not_ ashamed of you. I…" His cheeks heat up and his voice lowers, "I'm lucky to have you."

"Aw! Mr Hero, you flatter me!" Ravio exclaims, dramatically pressing a hand to his chest whilst failing to hide the heat rushing to his cheeks. Link rolls his eyes, kisses him once more, then turns for the door.

"I really _do_ have to leave, to give you time to make dinner. There will be ten of us," he warns.

"No problem!" Ravio declares, though he is feeling a _little_ panicked, but that's overshadowed by the joy from seeing Link again. Said hero waves before leaving the house, and Ravio stands staring at the door before his brain catches up and right, _dinner_.

Sheerow chirps at him, a rather mocking tune. 

"Shut up," Ravio groans, running a hand through his messy hair. He wants to clean up, but he needs to cook and that will only mess him up further. 

He's better than Link in the kitchen, but equally as messy, if not worse.

Still, Ravio is capable of throwing a meal together, grateful that he lives with a hoarder (Link's tendency to stockpile has _not_ rubbed off on him) as there's more than enough vegetables and pasta to make a decent dish. He adds what he thinks is needed, and then more, because he knows how much heroes like to eat. Ravio hums as he chops up the vegetables and mixes the sauce together, shooing Sheerow out of the kitchen as he tries to focus on his cooking but his mind keeps drifting back to _Link_ , to the feel of his hands in his hair, lips against his -

Something sizzles, and Ravio yelps, coming back to the present just in time to take the pasta off the heat before it burns. As he flaps about trying to stop the rest of the meal from following suite, he happens to look out the window and notice the chain of people approaching the house.

_Oh dear._

Ravio tries not to panic, quickly smoothing down his hair as he fails to find a hairbrush, opting to use his fingers to calm the curls a little, hoping he doesn't look _too_ messy. They're back sooner than he'd thought - unless he's really been cooking for hours on end? He's not sure, but he can't think about it now because Link's at his - _their_ \- door again.

Ravio hesitates when he sees the crowd behind, but Link offers a slight smile, and he takes that as permission enough to embrace his partner. Someone whistles as they pull away, and Ravio blushes, but manages to keep his composure.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" he chirps, in his best Merchant Voice, "Come on in, dinner's almost ready!"

And, before he thinks it through, his hand is entwined with Link's. The hero doesn't pull away, though, just squeezes his fingers and lets Ravio drag him into the house. The others file in, and it's a little crowded so Ravio is glad to escape to the kitchen, one of the newcomers tailing him. He's younger than Ravio and Link, but the scars over his skin and the heaviness in his eyes point to a greater age. He seems to brighten up in the kitchen though, Ravio's about to ask a question when he signs, ' _help_?'

Ravio catches on easily. "Sure, you can help!" he smiles, "I, uh, I'm not the best cook, so anything is appreciated!"

' _Thank you,_ ' he signs, and inspects the almost-finished food, digging into his bag to retrieve a pot of what Ravio assumes is spices. Ravio leaves him be, trusting the teen as he certainly seems to know his way around a kitchen better than Ravio does, giving him the time to get dishes and glasses and cutlery all ready. It's a bit of a mismatch, and Ravio has no expectations of having ten complete sets, but he _tries_ to pick dishes that are at least similar colours. His fellow cook signals that he's done, and the two of them serve up the meals with efficiency.

"Dinner's ready!" Ravio declares, carrying a tray through to the living room. He heads over to the younger ones first, and the blonds take the dishes with enthusiastic grins and thank-yous.

 _I really should introduce myself to them_ , he thinks, because _of course_ that isn't something that Link had thought to do.

Speaking of Link…

Ravio yelps as arms snake around him, and he almost drops the dish he's carrying. Link's breath tickles his neck, and Ravio fumbles to set down the dish.

"Don't _do_ that," he mutters, twisting to face Link. His partner just smirks and pulls him closer, so Ravio takes full advantage of the situation and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

Someone whistles behind them, and Ravio almost pulls away in embarrassment, but Link's arms hold him secure and he deepens the kiss, making Ravio's head spin in a pleasant way.

For just a moment, there is no-one else in the world but him and Link.

Ravio knows that his hero will carry on with this current adventure, that in a day he could be alone again, with weeks of waiting and tidying and hoping ahead. But he also knows that his hero will return, eventually, and that their love is strong, despite the difficult paths ahead.

So when that morning comes, and Ravio kisses Link one last goodbye, he holds his partner a moment more and promises, "I'll be waiting for you."

Link smiles softly against his lips. "And I will do my best to ensure you're not waiting long."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this! I wanted to get this posted as soon as editing was done :D 
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading!!!
> 
> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
